


The Blackest Sea

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Gen, Horcruxes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inferi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Regulus and his final moments.





	The Blackest Sea

Regulus knows the end is near.

There is no hope for those who have betrayed The Dark Lord himself. Regulus has no illusions of his fate – he will die horribly and in pain, wishing that he was dead already. What was it going to be for him? Countless Cruciatus curses? Getting beaten up by Crabbe and Goyle? Or is Voldemort going to let his favourite Death Eater, his dear cousin Bellatrix, to do what she desires with him. Regulus suddenly wishes it won't be the last option, as Bellatrix is madder than any of the other Death Eaters together. Rumours about Bellatrix's… _tendencies_ are disruptive to say the least.

But Regulus is not going to sit down and wait for the inevitable to happen. Oh no, he has plans, plans he hopes Voldemort is not going to guess. Regulus has to use all his cunningness and the Black family charm to accomplish his plans.

It was surprisingly easy in the end.

Voldemort was so proud and righteous in his mind that he failed to understand the House Elf's loyalty to its family. No threats or bodily harm would stop a House Elf from obeying its masters, and Kreacher was no different. Voldemort hadn't bothered to learn this small piece of information because to him House Elves were nothing; they were just creatures, less than the Wizarding kind and thus easily disposable. How badly had Voldemort estimated those little beings, only because he thought them to be insignificant. What else can one except from a Half-Blooded orphan, who has never truly lived the live the true Pure-Blooded do, with countless House Elves at their service?

Ignorance is a bliss, Muggles say. Regulus does not quite understand the saying, but he doesn't have to. What he needs to do now is to make sure he gets his hand to the Horcrux and it gets destroyed in the name of good.

Regulus knows this will be the end for him, and his family will never know what happened to him. They can't, for then Voldemort would go after them. No. It's better if they remain ignorant, even if his mother might even shed a tear for him. Not because she actually loves Regulus, but because Regulus represents the more favourable side of the family, the one that acts like a proper Pure-Blooded wizard should. Unlike his brother Sirius, or their cousin Andromeda. With Regulus the Black family will lose its last shrouds of dignity.

Regulus orders Kreacher to take him to the place Voldemort took him earlier, clutching the fake locket in his hand. It's time.

Later, when all Regulus can think of is the horrible, _horrible_ thirst, he still has enough mind to tell Kreacher to go, go away and take the locket with him. Find a place to hide it, destroy it, obey your master. Leave Regulus behind and never tell his family what really happened. And Kreacher does what Regulus tells him to do, because he's bound to do so. No self-respecting House Elf will never disobey its Master.

When the Inferi come, Regulus feels nothing but relief.


End file.
